


Mafia versus Jigglypuff

by KiraH69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Anal Sex, Dark Stiles, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mention of torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: En el que Derek presenta su nueva conquista a su familia, Peter bebe té y Stiles juega con agujas de tejer. Oh, y también hay que luchar contra Jigglypuff.(No os preocupéis por la chica, es un Steter, lo prometo).





	Mafia versus Jigglypuff

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mafia versus Rondoudou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205997) by [Thecrasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrasy/pseuds/Thecrasy). 



> Muchas gracias a Thecrasy por permitirme publicar la traducción de su fanfic. Pasad por su trabajo para dejar kudos.

Kena siguió a Derek a través del umbral de su casa, su pequeña mano firmemente agarrada a la de él. Estaba un poco nerviosa, finalmente iba a conocer a su familia. Era un gran paso para ella. Por suerte, Derek estaría con ella. Sabía que la familia de Derek estaba involucrada en asuntos de legalidad cuestionable, pero había decidido no tenerlo en cuenta Estar con Derek era todo lo que le importaba.

Derek la condujo al vestíbulo de la casa con una sonrisa que mostraba sus pequeños dientes de conejo. Le había asegurado que no toda su familia estaba allí, no quería que se sintiera abrumada la primera vez. No hacía tanto tiempo que estaban saliendo, pero podía sentir que era él, el adecuado.

—Buenos días, señorita Target. Bienvenida a la mansión Hale.

Una voz a su derecha atrajo su atención. Girando la cabeza, se encontró con un hombre que reconoció como el tío de su pareja. No era mucho más alto que ella, quizás cinco centímetros, que compensaba de sobra con sus tacones. Se percató con algo de satisfacción que, en efecto, cuando se detuvo delante de ella, lo sobrepasaba por unos centímetros. Sin embargo, no podía negar que tenía mucha clase. Su traje de Armani gris resaltaba su musculoso cuerpo y la camisa azul claro, con los primeros botones desabrochados, dejaba entrever un pecho imberbe. Sus penetrantes ojos azules coronaban una nariz aguileña y una boca llena.

El hombre tenía una apariencia inofensiva a primera vista, pero cuando te acercabas a él sentías que lo rodeaba un aura de peligro. Su boca adquirió una curva cruel y sus ojos reflejaban toda la inteligencia y la astucia del personaje.

Podía afirmar sin equivocarse que estaba frente al Padrino de la familia Hale. Kena tragó saliva. Al final puede que no fuera tan fácil como lo había imaginado.

—Se... Señor Hale. Buenos días.

El susodicho sonrió y le tendió una mano que ella correspondió.

—Llámame Peter, por favor. Continuemos esta conversación en mi despacho, estaremos más cómodos. Derek, ¿nos traes un aperitivo?

Kena siguió al hombre hasta su despacho. Era curiosamente una habitación muy cálida. Estantes llenos de libros cubrían las paredes. Una ventana daba a un jardín bordeado por el bosque. Los muebles de madera oscura hacían juego con el suelo recubierto de alfombra y los sillones de cuero esperaban a que se sentaran frente al escritorio. En una esquina se hayaba un sofá, también de cuero, y había un hombre echado en él.

Parecía joven, no más de veinte o veintidós años. Su cabello castaño estaba despeinado. Llevaba pantalones negros, una camisa roja y un chaleco de traje con una pajarita negra. Se había quitado los zapatos, unas Converse rojas, y los había dejado caer descuidadamente al pie del sofá.

El joven tenía una Nintendo 3DS en las manos y parecía fascinado por lo que estaba haciendo. Sacó un poco la lengua, perdido en su juego, y movió la consola al ritmo de los movimientos que parecía estar haciendo en el juego. Finalmente, una expresión de decepción descendió sobre su rostro y apagó la consola, desanimado. Levantó la mirada y pareció sorprendido de encontrar a otras personas en la sala.

—¡Peter! ¡Mi salvador! ¡Ayúdame, te lo ruego! ¡No consigo derrotar a Jigglypuff! ¿Crees que es porque siempre uso a Daraen? ¿Debería intentarlo con otra persona?

Peter suspiró, viéndose molesto.

—Stiles. No es el momento. Tenemos una invitada.

El joven, Stiles, al parecer, se acercó a Peter por detrás y le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros.

—¿Entonces esta noche? Si lo consigues, no quedarás decepcionado. Prometo que te lo compensaré...

Entonces, para acompañar estas palabras, mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Peter.

Este frunció el ceño y empujó al joven, pero su mirada entretenida le quitaba todo el veneno que sus gestos pudieran tener.

Kena se relajó un poco. En el fondo, el hombre era humano. ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible? No parecía tan aterrador.

Derek escogió ese momento para entrar en la sala. Llevaba una bandeja en la que había colocado un servicio de té y un plato de galletas. Sirvió a todos una vez que estuvieron acomodados antes de cerrar la puerta y sentarse junto a su invitada. Peter tras su escritorio, Stiles sentado en el reposabrazos y Derek y Kena en las sillas frente a ellos.

Kena tomó un sorbo de té. Limón. Su preferido. Sonrió y masticó una galleta.

Peter dejó su taza, puso los codos sobre el escritorio y cruzó los dedos frente a su boca.

—¿Qué tal si pasamos a temas serios, señorita Target? ¿O debería llamarle señorita Argent?

Kena perdió la sonrisa.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


—Por favor. Para...

Peter sonrió ante el gemido de Kena Target. Más conocida por el nombre de Kate Argent. Que pensara que iba a pasar desapercibida iba más allá de toda comprensión. Incluso Derek se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo manipulado y no era precisamente el más avispado. Y además, su nombre era simplemente un anagrama de su verdadera identidad. ¿Realmente pensaba que era tan estúpido?

—¿Realmente pensaste que no nos daríamos cuenta de nada? Eres parte de la delincuencia de esta ciudad, ¿creías que no sabríamos quién eres?

Stiles puntualizó la pregunta de Peter con una puñalada en el costado. Colocó la hoja sobre la piel desnuda de la joven y deslizó su instrumento delicadamente siguiendo las costillas. La piel se abrió, dejando salir un poco de sangre sobre los dedos enguantados del joven que se había remangado para no mancharse.

Habían estado trabajando durante una hora ya y no era la primera herida que infligía a Kate. Tampoco sería la última. Frente a él había un carro sobre el que estaban dispuestos una serie de escalpelos, algunas pinzas, agujas, pequeñas y grandes, jeringas y diversos viales llenos de líquidos de colores. Algunos instrumentos estaban manchados de sangre, utilizados, y otros estaban a la espera de que la inspiración del joven llegara.

El voluble y juguetón joven había desaparecido para dar paso a un frío profesional sin piedad alguna. Era la mano derecha del Padrino.

Kate emitió un nuevo gemido de dolor.

—No conseguirás absolutamente nada. No hablaré.

Peter se acercó a la joven encadenada hasta acariciar su mejilla delicadamente. Kate le escupió en la cara. Sin inmutarse, Peter sacó un pañuelo de seda del bolsillo y se limpió.

El sonido de su mano contra la mejilla de la prisionera resonó en el silencio del almacén abandonado. Le obligó a levantar la cabeza agarrándola del pelo. Susurró a unos centímetros de su oído.

—No te he pedido que hables. No tengo ninguna pregunta para ti, las acciones de tu miserable familia no me interesan para nada.

Los ojos de Kate se abrieron como platos. Al fondo, Stiles cogió una gran aguja de punto y giró su cabeza hacia ella. Las sombras cayendo sobre su rostro tan solo dejaron entrever una juguetona sonrisa y dos ojos brillando con frialdad.

—¿Por qué me torturáis si no queréis nada de mí?

Peter entornó los ojos y la soltó antes de apartarse unos pasos, dándole la espalda.

—Intentaste manipular a uno de los míos. Intentaste usarlo para llegar a nosotros. ¿Realmente pensaste que tus acciones quedarían impunes? Y, además, torturar a la gente es divertido, ¿verdad?

En ese momento, Kate lo comprendió. No tenía ninguna oportunidad de salir de allí. Había jugado y había perdido. No iba a salir del almacén con vida.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Peter se encargó de quitarle los guantes a Stiles. Tras ellos, el cuerpo sin vida de Kate Argent yacía en el suelo. Un reguero de su sangre rompía la uniformidad roja de la camisa de Stiles. El joven no había podido evitar el chorro que fluyó de la carótida de la mujer cuando finalmente le había cortado la garganta.

Peter tendría que comprarle otra camisa. Eso no le molestaba, más bien al contrario. Le gustaba vestir a Stiles casi tanto como le gustaba desvestirlo.

Tiró los guantes a una bolsa de basura y la dejó junto al cuerpo de Kate. Con una señal de su mano indicó a tres de sus hombres que se encargaran de limpiar el almacén. Colocó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Stiles y lo acompañó hasta el coche. Ambos se sentaron en la parte de atrás mientras su chófer se encargaba de llevarlos a casa.

Una vez en la Mansión Hale, Peter llevó a Stiles hasta el baño adjunto a su dormitorio. Besó al joven, quien respondió con entusiasmo. Sacó la camisa del pantalón de Stiles antes de desabrochar todos los botones. Cuando hubo terminado, puso las manos sobre los pectorales de su segundo, acariciando la piel de sus hombros, antes de descender por sus brazos, quitándole la ropa de paso.

Stiles se estremeció cuando su boca se posó delicadamente contra su clavícula, esparciendo pequeños besos y suaves mordiscos sobre la pálida piel. Peter apretó su agarre en las caderas de su joven amante, que gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su garganta.

Peter no perdió un segundo antes de atacar la piel expuesta, toda dulzura olvidada. Hundió los dientes en su carne y Stiles emitió un sonido que consiguió que a Peter se le subiera la sangre a las orejas. Se apartó un poco y admiró la marca que acababa de dejar, chupando y lamiendo la piel para aliviar algo el dolor. Las manos de Stiles en su pelo evitaban que fuera muy lejos. Las tomó en sus manos y depositó un beso sobre los nudillos antes de dejar que sus manos vagaran por el cuerpo de Stiles.

Los zapatos, el pantalón y los boxers de Stiles pronto se encontraron con su camisa en el suelo y el joven le dio la espalda a Peter, inclinándose para quitarse los calcetines, exponiendo sus partes íntimas a su amante. No pudo evitar colocar las manos sobre los dos globos de carne, masajeándolos entre sus manos. Stiles se incorporó, se giró y se apoyó contra el pecho de Peter.

El mayor amaba a su segundo, con toda su alma, pero este pequeño demonio sabía cómo presionar sus botones para conseguir que se excitara de tal modo que ya no pudiera ser amable, dejando reinar la brutalidad (pero nunca la violencia).

A Stiles le encantaba cuando era duro y sabía cómo hacérselo entender a Peter. Como con esa mano en sus calzoncillos que rápidamente acariciaba su miembro, consiguiendo que se endureciera completamente.

—Adoro tus manos, ¿lo sabías?—susurró Peter gimiendo bajo las sensaciones de placer mezcladas con ligero dolor. La mano de Stiles estaba seca contra su miembro—. Son capaces de dar tanto placer, pero igualmente tanto dolor. Me encanta cómo puedes proporcionar a la vez alivio y desesperación. Me encanta que los demás aún te subestimen. Me encanta ver la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando revelas tus auténticos colores. Todos te consideran mi juguete, ya sabes. No saben lo despiadado que puedes ser. Me encanta ver la expresión en sus rostros cuando se dan cuenta.

Peter puntualizó cada palabra con pequeños mordiscos a lo largo de la garganta y la clavícula de Stiles, marcando al joven como suyo.

—Cuando mataste a Kate antes, me excitó tanto. Quería tomarte allí mismo, me gustó tanto verte ejecutar mi justicia. Ver su sangre fluyendo por tus dedos. Ver tus manos quitándole la vida. Es tan afrodisíaco para mí.

Stiles gimió.

—MIS manos dejarán de tocarte y se encargarán de mí si TUS manos no se ponen en marcha.

Peter se rio burlón y llevó a su amante por la habitación. Lo tumbó en la cama y colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza.

—Mis manos se pondrán en marcha, no te preocupes. Igual que mi lengua, mi boca y mis dientes. Pero... tienes que quedarte quieto. Si tus manos dejan esta posición, me detendré por completo. Tendrás que apañártelas tú solo. ¿Lo has entendido?

Stiles gimió y movió la pelvis, incitando a Peter para que hiciera algo.

—No, no. No te oigo. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Sí, maldito, lo he entendido. Encárgate de mí ahora.

Eso hizo reír a Peter de nuevo.

—Tan autoritario. Mi precioso juguetito.

Stiles comenzó a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Peter, que tomó su boca y se encargó de reclamar su territorio. Sin ninguna dulzura, con fuerza y voluntad. Las manos del mayor comenzaron acariciando las costillas de su amante para acabar provocando sus pezones. Stiles se derritió bajo este tratamiento y sus manos acabaron enredándose en el pelo de Peter. Este se apartó de inmediato. Se levantó y dejó la cama para ir a buscar una silla de cuero frente al escritorio. La colocó al pie de la cama y se sentó en ella.

—Te lo había advertido, pequeño. Tendrás que apañártelas solo. Estaba contento con hacerte venir con mi boca y mis manos. Tomarte. Duro. Detenida y profundamente—suspiró y se acomodó en su asiento con aire apenado—. Lástima, creo que tendré que conformarme con mirarte.

—¿Qué? ¡No, vuelve!—gritó Stiles, sentándose en la cama.

—Lo aceptaste, Stiles—respondió Peter con aire desinteresado—. Dijiste que lo habías entendido y, aun así, a la primera oportunidad, desobedeciste.

—¡Pero, Peter! Eres irresistible, ¿cómo quieres que mantenga mis manos alejadas de ti?—preguntó Stiles con un mohín. Comenzó a acariciarse lentamente, mirando a Peter fijamente a los ojos.

Este se rio sombrío.

—¿Esperas una segunda oportunidad? Está bien, te la daré, pero con una condición. No tienes derecho de correrte antes de que yo te lo permita. Si te corres antes de que te lo diga, dormirás en el sofá durante una semana. ¿Lo has entendido?

Stiles gimió desesperado. Adoraba cuando Peter daba muestras de autoridad como esa. No sabía si sería capaz de mantener la promesa, pero ya había cometido un error esa noche, no quería decepcionar a Peter de nuevo. Asintió.

—De acuerdo, lo entiendo.

—Bien.

Con estas palabras, Stiles se tumbó en la cama y Peter se colocó sobre él, sentándose sobre sus muslos. La entrepierna de Peter frotó contra la erección desnuda de Stiles y, con una sonrisa depredadora, onduló sus caderas, frotando ambos sexos el uno contra el otro.

Stiles jadeó y después gimió gravemente por la sensación antes de atraer a su amante por la chaqueta para un violento y apasionado beso. Peter se permitió unos segundos antes de retomar el control. Dejó vagar sus manos sobre todo el cuerpo de su jadeante amante.

Pronto, Stiles separó las piernas y Peter se colocó entre el espacio creado por él.

Stiles gimió. Le encantaban los juegos de poder con Peter, en la cama. Ver a su amante aún totalmente vestido, tan solo con los pantalones desabrochados, mientras él estaba completamente desnudo le hacía sentir malicioso. Stiles colocó sus manos sobre los pectorales de Peter, acariciándolos a través de la camisa, antes de deslizar sus manos hacia su pantalón. Agarró sus nalgas, amasándolas suavemente, antes de atraerlo contra sí para tener un poco más de fricción en su necesitada erección.

Peter le provocó un momento, frotando ligeramente contra él mientras atacaba su garganta con sus dientes, dejando más marcas en la pálida piel. Tras unos minutos, se incorporó, admirando su trabajo.

Stiles estaba tumbado en su cama, su blanca piel contrastando con el color oscuro de las sábanas. Su pelo estaba despeinado, los ojos brillantes. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el deseo y la excitación, y los labios hinchados por los besos. Su erección descansaba en su estómago, dura y goteando, pero, por encima de todo, su garganta estaba cubierta por marcas de dientes y chupetones, la marca que Peter había dejado sobre el tapiz virgen que era el cuello de Stiles.

Peter sintió un arrebato posesivo crecer dentro de él ante esa imagen, entumeciendo su cerebro y confundiendo sus pensamientos. Solo quería una cosa, proclamar esta criatura deliciosa, hacerla suya, poseerla y conservarla cuidadosamente por toda la eternidad.

Aún sentado en sus talones, atrajo a Stiles hacia sí, sentándolo a horcajadas en su regazo y colocando las manos en la parte baja de su espalda.

—¡Espera!—jadea Stiles. Entonces se echó hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda, confiando en que Peter le sostuviera. Hurgó en el cajón de la mesita de noche para volver con un bote de lubricante—. ¿No vas a necesitar esto?—añadió con aire pícaro.

Peter no dijo nada. Se conformó con coger el bote que Stiles le ofrecía y lo vertió sobre sus dedos.

No perdió tiempo molestando a Stiles, el ansia de tomarlo era demasiado fuerte. Introdujo rápidamente un dedo, después un segundo y después un tercero. Su boca tenía dificultades para dejar la garganta de Stiles, probablemente era la parte de su cuerpo que prefería, esa columna de carne blanca tan tentadora. Su otra mano hacía pequeños círculos en la parte baja de la espalda de su amante. Stiles tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, ambas manos aferradas al pelo de Peter y empujando su cara contra su garganta, como si lo quisiera más cerca de él.

—Estoy listo, Peter. Te quiero en mí. Ahora.

Peter no podía rechazar a su compañero. Lubricó rápidamente su erección y se posicionó contra la entrada de Stiles. Suavemente, empujó, sin prisa, hasta que llegó hasta el fondo. Ninguno de los dos hombres se movió. Stiles saboreó la sensación de estar lleno, completo, y Peter intentó no disfrutar sentir el calor de su amante cernirse a su alrededor, envolviéndolo, aprisionándolo, acogiéndolo en su seno.

Entonces, dulcemente, sin prisa, Peter comenzó a moverse. Ligeros movimientos de sus caderas, levantando al mismo tiempo un poco a Stiles para volver a bajarlo sobre él. Poco a poco, sus movimientos se incrementaron y la paciencia pronto dio paso a la pasión.

No había más sonido en la habitación que el choque de piel contra piel y las respiraciones jadeantes, entrecortadas con gemidos rotos o exclamaciones rápidamente ahogadas por besos.

Stiles relajó una de sus manos, soltando el hombro de Peter para colocarla sobre su propia erección. Peter lo detuvo inmediatamente chasqueando su lengua desaprobando.

—No, Stiles—murmuró Peter—. Esta noche quiero ser yo el único que te proporcione placer. Yo y solo yo. Esta noche tu orgasmo me pertenece a mí.

Ante estas palabras, Stiles gimió y hundió el rostro en la curva del cuello de Peter, murmurando un insulto ahogado. Peter rio suavemente y con un gesto salió de Stiles. Lo tumbó de espaldas y se colocó entre sus piernas antes de volver a penetrarlo hasta el fondo de un solo movimiento. De inmediato comenzó a balancear sus caderas adelante y atrás, embistiendo sin piedad contra la próstata de Stiles, quien no podía más que gemir. El joven rodeó la cintura de Peter con sus piernas y hundió las manos en su pelo, tirando y acariciando su cabellera.

—¿Vas a correrte, Stiles? ¿Sin tocarte, solo con mi polla perforándote? ¿Solo por sentirme entrar y salir de lo más profundo de ti? ¿Marcándote, poseyéndote? Vente, Stiles. Vente para mí. Córrete, ahora. Mi preciosa criatura.

Stiles le obedeció. Una embestida, una segunda y después una tercera fueron suficientes. Entonces, Peter soltó sus caderas para aferrarse a las sábanas. El joven arqueó la espalda, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y, con un silencioso grito, se corrió, vertiendo la simiente sobre su estómago. Peter gimió intensamente ante esta imagen. Salió del cuerpo de su amante y se masturbó sin delicadeza alguna. Salpicó sobre el estómago de Stiles.

Jadeando, Peter se dejó caer junto a su amante. Recuperó el aliento, aprovechando unos minutos de felicidad postcoital. Entonces, perezosamente, levantó la mano y mezcló ambas semillas en el vientre de Stiles. Una vez hecho, suspiró y, sin ninguna gana, se levantó para ir al baño a buscar algo para limpiarles.

Cuando regresó, Stiles tenía su maldita Nintendo 3DS en la mano y la contemplaba con aire inspirado. Peter gimió por dentro. Cuando Stiles tenía esta expresión, nunca era buena señal. El joven levantó la cabeza, mirada pícara, y Peter contuvo la respiración.

—¿Sabes qué, Peter? Acabo de tener una idea. Si consigues derrotar a Jigglypuff, compraré las bragas rosas de las que llevas tanto tiempo hablando. ¿Qué te parece?

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Tras una noche en vela y numerosos tirones de pelo, Peter finalmente se las arregló para derrotar a Jigglypuff.

  
  


FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta el AU mafioso para estos chicos y, sobre todo, me gusta un Stiles psicópata con esas fantásticas habilidades para torturar.


End file.
